classofthetitansuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
See You at the Crossroads
See You At The Crossroads is the 8th episode of the Series Episode Guide *Cronus takes advantage of the full moon appearing on Halloween night to free hecate at the meeting of three roads (the crossroads) using a ground based satellite control station. *Theresa and Atlanta are at the movie when the movie is interupted when one of Hecate Owl flys out of the screen and land on theresa shoulder . *Jay , Herry , Archie and Odie are at the Dorm helping Athena bake Cate for Halloween . Athena inform them that Halloween is a time of offering , cakes and candies are given to ghost and goblins to appease them . *Theresa and Atlanta go to persephone Solariam , Hermes Informs odie that with the new moon occuring during all Hollows eve the vail between the living and the dead and the living is it t thinnest since Hevate was exialed . *Persephone tells Theresa that it's time for her to learn more about her gift .Persephone trains Theresa . The Owl escape and has become powerful for theresa or persephone to control and escape with one of the Torches . * Theresa , Atlanta , Herry and Neil go to the movie Odie make video game glove which have an electromagnetic sensor which interact with virtual images. *The time has come where all three roads meet. Cronus says a spell and moments later hecate appears on a movie screen at the theater where the four of the hero are . *Hecate owl comes out of the screen Theresa is successful in getting the Torch . Hecate call Theresa a Amateur . While Atlanta , Herry and Neil are fighting dogs that have jump out of the screen . *Hecate now with her torches tranforms into a three dog headed women .Hecate summon an undead army . using her torches Theresa send hecate back throug the Movie screen , unfortunately when odie tries to trap hecate in the forth damansion Hecate takes Theresa with her . *when Odie reopen the feed , Atlanta and Niel to enter the Fourth Dimension , Athena informs them that iin the old day cake was offer to hecate where three met to Appease her .jay . When Hecate insults Theresa , she throws the cake jay brought at hecate and uses the torch to shock hecatethey hearo exist the fourth dimension and odie shut the feed down trapinh hecate and her torches in the fourth dime Character Heroes * Jay *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Cronus *Hecate *Hera *Athena *Hermes *Persephone Locations *The Brownstone *Olympus High *Fourth Dimension Episode Stills See You at the Crossroads 1.jpg See You at the Crossroads 2.jpg See You at the Crossroads 3.jpg See You at the Crossroads 4.jpg See You at the Crossroads 5.jpg See You at the Crossroads 6.jpg See You at the Crossroads 7.jpg See You at the Crossroads 8.jpg See You at the Crossroads 9.jpg See You at the Crossroads 10.jpg See You at the Crossroads 11.jpg See You at the Crossroads 13.jpg See You at the Crossroads 14.jpg See You at the Crossroads 15.jpg See You at the Crossroads 16.jpg See You at the Crossroads 17.jpg hecate class 1.jpg See You at the Crossroads 18.jpg See You at the Crossroads 19.jpg See You at the Crossroads 20.jpg See You at the Crossroads 21.jpg See You at the Crossroads 22.jpg See You at the Crossroads 23.jpg See You at the Crossroads 25.jpg See You at the Crossroads 26.jpg See You at the Crossroads 27.jpg See You at the Crossroads 28.jpg See You at the Crossroads 29.jpg See You at the Crossroads 30.jpg See You at the Crossroads 31.jpg Category:Episode